


I Might Have Lost My Mind But I’m Not Crazy

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Episode Tag, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for 5x06 The Shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Have Lost My Mind But I’m Not Crazy

“I’ve forgotten something,” Rodney said. “Something important.”

Sheppard cracked open two new cans of Bud and passed one over.

“Thanks,” Rodney said, taking several deep pulls. He wiped his chin with the back of his wrist. “It’s just ... on the tip of my tongue.”

Sheppard snorted and leant back on his hands. “If it’s important, it’ll come back to you.”

“Something ... something ....“ He snapped his fingers in Sheppard’s face. “It was in your room. I noticed something unusual in your room. Have you redecorated recently?”

“Sorta had other things on my mind,” Sheppard said, rolling his eyes. He lifted a hand to take a drink when Rodney yelled out, “Ah ha!” and grabbed him by the wrist.

“This,” he said, shaking Sheppard’s hand in front of his face. “This! This isn’t yours.”

“No need to get rough, McKay,” Sheppard said, unsuccessfully trying to pull away.

“Oh my god, it’s the bracelet Madison made me. What the hell are you doing with it?”

Sheppard shifted uncomfortably, lifting his free hand to scratch at the wrist Rodney held tight. He tried to pry off Rodney’s fingers but Rodney used his superior digital strength to hold him fast.

“Wait, I’m starting to get it,” Rodney said as Sheppard grimaced. It was hard to see colours this late at night, especially as the pier was only lit by the lights of Atlantis reflecting off the water at their feet, but Rodney thought he could detect a faint blush staining Sheppard’s cheeks.

“Okay, so, my niece makes me a frou-frou bracelet after the whole ‘Jeannie got kidnapped, thank you for saving my mommy’ thing; I take it and say thank you because I’m a caring uncle even though I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing it, plus my sister and Lord Bryon were in the room; it disappears; I think nothing of it and oh my god, you’ve been wearing it all this time under your sweatband!”

“Now, Rodney - “

“I don’t think you have a penchant for crappy kindergarten jewelry. I know you like Madison because for some reason you find children cute ... wait, you find my niece cute. You buy her gifts and she calls you Uncle John and it’s almost as if you wished you were a part of my completely dysfunctional family - “

“McKay, I don’t know where you think you’re going with this - ”

“ - but maybe you just want to be a part of me, and as freaky as that sounds in a ‘pining for me from a distance sort of way’, maybe having something of mine and hiding it and wearing it every day means, yes, I think you - you are. You’re in love with me!”

John’s captured wrist went limp and Rodney absolutely did not laugh at the symbolism.

“What do you want me to say?” Sheppard asked, his sulky voice matching his sulky body.

“Say? Nothing! This is a time for doing,” Rodney said, and used his superior digital strength, his impressively built biceps and all of his greedy, grabby, grateful self to pull John close so he could dip him in a thoroughly convincing way and plant one on him.

John threaded his own surprisingly strong fingers through Rodney’s hair to pull him even deeper into the kiss, and Rodney moaned and gurgled and fell flat on his back and was, amazingly, okay with the way things had turned out.


End file.
